backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 3
Back to the Future: Citizen Brown 3 is the third issue of Back to the Future: Citizen Brown, the comic adaptation of Back to the Future: The Game by Telltale Games. This issue is based on [[Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown|Episode 3: Citizen Brown]]. Publisher's Summary Marty and Doc have outwitted the Tannen family, but at what cost? When the DeLorean speeds back to 1986, our heroes discover that Hill Valley is now a walled-in city held under the sway of the mysterious CITIZEN BROWN. And Marty's going to have to solve things on his own-because Doc has just faded from existence! Plot On May 15, 1986, Doc is erased from existence as Marty arrives back from 1931, crashing the DeLorean into a billboard. Marty sees Jennifer Parker, who is no longer dating his counterpart due to his striving to always be a good citizen, calling him "nerdy". Marty uses his boot to break the window to get out of the DeLorean, right before it crashes to the ground. Jennifer then leaves Marty stranded outside the city gates. Marty uses a hover wheel to fly over the gate around Hill Valley. Marty realizes he is in an alternate timeline where Emmett married Edna, and has turned Hill Valley into a dystopian society, running it as First and Second Citizen Brown. Marty talks to Danny Parker Jr., who is now a police officer like his father. He informs Marty that he'll need an appointment to see Citizen Brown. Marty talks to Biff Tannen, who has undergone Citizen Plus treatment, becoming brainwashed to act like a "model citizen". He realizes that the only way he can get the attention of Citizen Brown is to act like Biff used to act. Marty goes to his house, and sees his brother and his sister, who are both surprised to see him, as he is supposed to be on a trip to Sacramento. Marty then talks to his father in the garage, and learns that he is spying on people via cameras placed all over town, and is sending the footage to Citizen Brown. Marty heads into town in an electric car, where his mother and Jennifer are cleaning the statue as part of their community service. Marty sees his mother sneak a flask, and takes it from her, promising he won't tell his father. He then kissed Jennifer in public, in front of the statue. After doing this, he was apprehended by Prefect S.S. Strickland. Strickland also saw the flask in his pocket. Due to the fact that he had been cited for two violations: a public display of affection and possession of an alcoholic beverage, Strickland apprehends him and arranges for him to have an interview with Citizen Brown. Marty tries to convince Citizen Brown that he is from another timeline, and that he should be a scientist. He shows Citizen Brown that he is in the picture from 1931 that is on his desk. Citizen Brown is convinced, and follows Marty to the site of the crashed DeLorean. Unfortunately, Citizen Goldie Wilson sees Citizen Brown leave with Marty, and calls Second Citizen Brown. Citizen Brown tells Marty that he thinks he can fix the DeLorean, but is shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. Marty sees that Second Citizen Brown had arrived with several citizens who have been brainwashed by the Citizen Plus program. Marty is captured by Biff, and is thrown into the Citizen Plus ward. Second Citizen Brown orders that the DeLorean be sent to the Brown Institute and for First Citizen Brown to be subjected to the Citizen Plus treatment. Dramatis Personae Individuals *Marty McFly *Edna Strickland *Emmett Brown *Lorraine McFly *Biff Tannen *George McFly *Linda McFly *Dave McFly *Stanford S. Strickland *Danny Parker Jr. Dates *May 15, 1986 Locations *McFly residence (1985) *Courthouse Square *Hill Valley Police Department *Sacramento *Brown Institute Vehicles *DeLorean time machine *electric car Technology *Citizen Plus program Miscellanea *1986B Differences from the Game *As Einstein isn't included in this story, all of the events involving Einstein didn't occur. *Marty uses his boot instead of a tire iron to break the window of the DeLorean. *Marty can get into the house, and he sees his siblings, Linda and Dave there. *Jennifer and Lorraine are both cleaning the statue as community service. *Marty doesn't have to win the affection of Jennifer back from Leech by playing his guitar, he simply kisses Jennifer in public in front of the statue. *S.S Strickland is the one who catches Marty, and gives him demerits for public display of affection and for possession of an alcoholic substance. He is the one who sends Marty to have an interview with Citizen Brown instead of Danny Parker Jr. *Doc believes Marty is from another timeline when he sees the picture of Marty and his counterpart in the picture on his desk. *Marty doesn't confront Citizen Brown about people not liking his Hill Valley, so he doesn't demand proof for that, he simply follows Marty to the DeLorean. *Goldie Wilson sees Marty leave with Citizen Brown, and calls Second Citizen Brown. *Both Marty and Citizen Brown go to the crashed DeLorean site, and Citizen Brown tells Marty he thinks he can fix it, when a tranquilizer dart is fired into his neck. *The Citizen Plus program has been successfully employed on many more people than just Biff. *Edna doesn't just order for Marty and Citizen Brown to be put into the Citizen Plus program, she also has the DeLorean taken to the Brown Institute. Category:Comic stories